


Disguised Delights

by directorfaden



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Fingerfucking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, We need more of these two okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directorfaden/pseuds/directorfaden
Summary: Cassandra makes chocolates for Donovan, but there's much more to her innocent gift.
Relationships: Lincoln Clay & John Donovan, Lincoln Clay/John Donovan
Kudos: 8





	Disguised Delights

"Chocolates?" 

John didn't bother masking the surprise and confusion he felt, broadcasting it in both his eyes as well as his tone of voice. He stared at the tiny sheen red box in Lincoln's hands, gaze flickering between the tempting sweets and Clay. Truth be told he found the oddly romantic gesture to be on the touching side, not that he could ever tell Lincoln that...or even _show_ him.

"You're really getting sweet on me huh?" He teased, innocently tapping against the box's top. "First the flowers, then treating me to dinner and ice cream and now you're bringing me chocolates? My, my you really know how to make a girl feel special, Clay." 

Lincoln scoffed but his smile only increased ( along with the flush of red in his cheeks ) and he all but shoved the box into John's reluctant hands. "For the umpteenth time those flowers were not for you, I paid for dinner because you left your wallet here and these are more of a gift from Cassandra than me. She made them herself."

That caught the blonde's attention and he looked back at Lincoln with a quirked brow. " _Cassandra?_ The Voodoo Queen associate of yours who runs the Hollow Cassandra?" John made no attempt to hide his shock and suspicion, suddenly glaring down the sweets. Why the hell would she want to send him chocolates?

Lincoln merely nodded as if that information was typical and not at all strange. "That'd be her."

"Uh huh...hadn't really pegged her for a _chocolatier_." Donovan's obvious distrust made Lincoln laugh and he clapped a hand onto his shoulder. 

"Relax Don, it’s not like she poisoned them. These are a gift, her way of thanking you for helping to get us all out from Marcano. Besides, she knows if anything happens to you then she'd have to deal with me, a position no one in New Bordeaux wants to find themselves in right now." 

He made a very good point there but John still found himself skeptical, watching the box like at any moment it would spring to life and try to bite him. He had never met Cassandra, only seen her in photographs and heard her voice over audio recordings, but she didn't exactly strike him as the gift giving type. Not to mention she was into some... ** _very_** dark shit. The ex-CIA agent wasn't superstitious in any way but he knew to steer clear of whatever "arts" the Queen dabbled in. 

Lincoln, clearly sensing his unwavering unease, decided to help reassure him. "Here, I'll eat one so you can see that there's no danger." 

John watched as he did exactly that: taking the box, sliding it open and claiming the first sweet to catch his eye. It was surprisingly heart shaped and lightly sprinkled with jimmies and Lincoln swallowed it down without hesitation and with an approving hum. His eyes moved to Donovan's as if to say _'See? Nothing wrong here!'_ but the ex-CIA agent was far from wholly convinced. Lincoln took another heart shaped treat and held it up to the blonde's lips, staring down at him with a pleading smile that also reached his warm brown eyes. And with that Donovan felt the very last of his resolve crumble. 

Goddamn his beautiful face. He thought to himself before slowly parting his lips. Lincoln's smile blossoms into a grin as he tenderly inches the sweet treat closer to John's lips. For a split second the glint in his eyes shifts from eager joy to burning lust as he watches the blonde partially accept the gift, taking a small bite of the chocolate. A burst of sugar invaded his senses and before long the former CIA operative was groaning appreciatively, just as Lincoln had a few moments prior. The chocolate was nothing if not delicious and Donovan was tempted to take another, maybe even call the voodoo expert to thank her personally. Instead he eagerly accepted the other half of the candy and gave a gentle nod. 

"They're goddamn delicious." He muttered. "You think she'd make some more for me?"

Lincoln chuckled and sat the box on the mess of papers and tapes that Donovan called a desk. "Maybe if you asked her real nice." His amusement doubled as the blonde immediately followed him and plucked another chocolate from the box, eagerly popping it into his mouth. 

Donovan, completely unaware of the warm eyes currently watching him, felt warmth rush into his cheeks as he finished the second chocolate. He would have taken another if the box hadn’t only come with six tiny chocolates. Three were already gone leaving him with only half left so he opted to save the rest for later, and what a difficult decision that was. 

"So, did you only come here to-" Donovan suddenly felt too warm in his suit and his entire body seemed harder to balance, "give me candy?" He finished the inquiry with a slur to his speech. 

Stripping off his suit jacket Donovan tossed it onto his chair and ran a hand through his hair, grimacing at the sweat that had already gathered. _Why the fuck was it so goddamn **hot** all of a sudden?_ With a heated question on his tongue he turned to Lincoln but his curiosity died the moment he caught sight of the other's face. Lincoln was already quite a handsome stud, but now...now he was downright _gorgeous_. A living Adonis if John had ever seen one. His big brown eyes were narrowed with a hungry desire and focused right on him, red had rushed into his cheeks and he too was glistening with sweat. It was painfully difficult to focus on anything other than his perfected physique currently hidden underneath his jacket and wifebeater, Donovan was practically salivating just picturing it. 

A mutual understanding seemed to pass between them as their eyes met once more and this time Lincoln advanced, reaching the blonde in several strides and pressing against him, mouth latching onto his neck. Satisfied arousal settled in his chest as John's breathy moans reached his ears. As he set out to mark Donovan with hickeys and love bites the former CIA agent eagerly stripped him of his clothes: pulling off his army jacket and practically ripping off his under shirt. A breathy moan left him as Lincoln teased a particular patch of skin on the side of his neck, jolts of ticklish arousal traveling through him. With a groan and shudder Donovan pulled the other up for a kiss, moaning in contentment upon tasting the chocolate on his tongue. 

Displeased with the lack of skin John was showing Clay made quick work of his dress shirt, ripping it open and sending buttons flying in various directions. Donovan, obviously upset with his now ruined shirt, opened his mouth to protest but was immediately halted by another kiss. Lincoln felt the anger drain from him and led him backwards until the back of his legs hit the desk, proceeding to lift him up onto its surface despite the mess of papers it currently housed. With two handfuls of John's perfectly toned ass Clay devoured his mouth with his own, grinding their growing erections together. Donovan moaned into his mouth, hands traversing the other's chest and trailing ever downward.

Lincoln captured Donovan's hand before it could vanish down his pants and the blonde withdrew with a grunt of confused disappointment, only to be met with a chaste kiss in appeasement. "Are you...are **_we_** sure about this?" He inquired, holding the other's gaze. 

They were both clouded by lust that much was certain and they were moving a bit fast ( almost _desperately_ so ) but this wouldn't be the first time Donovan found himself aroused by Lincoln's allure. Hell, if anything it was the complete opposite. Truth be told the erotic fantasy of Lincoln bending him in half and fucking him speechless had been playing on a loop in his mind from the moment they first met in 'Nam. Now that the perfect opportunity arose to make his fantasy a reality no way in hell was he going to throw it all away. Blue eyes perused the perfect sculpture that was Clay's chest, leading up to his warm smile and considerate eyes and John was nodding eagerly before his mind could form a proper thought. 

"Yes." He gasped. "Fuck _yes._ " 

And just like that they were reconnected, Lincoln's mouth on his and his hands exploring every inch of his unclothed skin. As his lust grew and they shed their remaining clothes, Donovan couldn't help but notice that the taste of Cassandra's chocolate still lingered.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Donolinc in my life. That is my only reason for writing this lol.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!! All the juicy bits will be in the next chapter, stay tuned!!!


End file.
